Lillianne von Phoenix
Lillianne (リリアーヌ, Ririānu) is the second princess of the Royal Family, and seventeen years old at the beginning of the series. She dispises the name and prefers being called "Hime, (姫)" which is the Japanese title for a lady of royal birth (a nickname given by her older sister, Sylvia). She would continue to use the name Hime until the last chapter of the manga, when she reveals to Hiro that her full name is Lillianne Phoenix. Overview Appearance Hime's appearance is very similar to everyone in the Royal Family; she has blonde hair, red eyes with slits for pupils. Her hair reaches down to her waist and she wears a silver tiara. For most occassions she wears a black dress and long black boots since her childhood, but the gauntlets are added later on. Her dress also seems to be shorter in the beginning of the ser ies. In the last chapter, her outfit changes completely, consisting of a light colored sweater-coat, white dress shirt, dress skirt, and rain boots. Having fully matured, she now has 2 small spikes of hair just above her forehead. She also stops wearing her tiara. Personality and Traits Unlike her siblings, Hime does not have interest in taking the throne. She is respectively calm in most situations, although if caught by surprise, she can lose a bit of edge. As Sherwood stated, one of her best advantages is the ability to remain calm. Hime mostly keeps a straight face in a daily situation, but when things start to differ, she has normal emotions. She noticeably shows more emotion in the manga than in the anime (probably due to a change in character design). in the early chapters of the manga she is show to be quite arrogant and spoiled, at one instance thinking back about how many servants she used to have and complaining having only Hiro now. In one scene she is slightly sadistic by having Hiro play a "game": as the effect of her blood is running out, the dying Hiro must catch her drop of blood as she dripps it from a balcony above him. Eventually she drops those traits and becomes quieter and better-mannered. She has the traits of a ruler, a fact noticed by almost everyone who knows her. She is one of the few who has a pure-blood vampire serving her with complete loyalty. She also shows great capability to negotiate with other monsters and creatures. Because of her characteristics, as the story go on she became targeted for reasons other than the throne. For example, Death wanted to take her because she has a noble soul. As stated by Sherwood, she was very kind and unchanging, though this may become a hindrance for her to defeat their siblings. She was also said to be popular among her brothers and Ladd the Moleman told Hiro that she is also popular among the residents of the kingdom. When she had to retreive Hiro and had to step into the battle between Gilliam and Emile, Gilliam was reluctant at first to get her involved. In Chapter 60 when he saw how she negotiates with the scout of the Phalanx, he stated that she unexpectedly exhibited the qualifications for a ruler and his battle with her was inevitable. This characteristics makes her very worthy for the throne and a very huge threat for her other siblings. Even their deceased brother, Emile, came back in flame form just to tell Hime that she must become the Ruler of Monsters. Though with this said, she still doesn't show much interest on the battle for the throne and entrusted the task and helped Sherwood to become the next ruler instead. Hime is actually very independent, but feels she needs servants to cook and clean for her. She is also not above destroying property to kill an enemy, such as burning down her own mansion to kill the Invisible Man. She's also skilled at combat, using any weapon, effectively, at her disposal, such as a chainsaw, a defibrillator, a hammer, or various swords. She usually sits around her mansion, reading a book or drinking tea and refers to Sawawa's food as the best; her favorite tea is Sawawa's Earl Grey. When confronted by her siblings, Hime will get slightly surprised or irritated. Hime won't allow anyone to call her by her real name, Lillianne, nor does she like to be called "Ojou-sama" (which means "queen" in Japanese). Hime and the rest of the Royal Family were hinted to be German in chapter 41, where she wrote a note that says "entkomm" to Hiro. "Entkomm" is the German word for "escape". Furthermore, the androids are all programmed in German. According to Riza, Hime does not eat much (like meat), which explain her slim outline. Biography Early Life Almost nothing is know about Hime's childhood; all that is revealed is that she used to be very close to Sylvia, looking up to her and would work hard to meet her expectations. As a child she is shown to be like a normal li ttle girl. Although she exhibits high intellect for her age, she would sometime display an attitude and gets afraid easily. It is heavily hinted that as a memeber of the royalty, she is educated in many subjects. In chapter 45 she mentions a "psychological training" in which Gilliam taught her to play darts; she also could play the piano very well, although it is not know whether or not it's part of her education or just a hobby. Although in chapter 1 she states that her mention is inherieted from her father, there is no further information on her family other than her siblings. Beginning of the Series Hime comes to Sasanaki to move into her mansion; on their way there, a van that ricochetted of her gynoid Flandre, hit a middle school boy, who dies almost immediately after being hit. Hime, being the daughter of the king of monsters, has the power to resurrect the dead with her blood. She later visits the hospital to where Hiro--the middle-schooler--was sent, and resurrects him. Hiro awakes several hours later, confused as to what has happened. Meanwhlie, Hime, back at her mansion, meets Hiro's sister, Sawawa, who is going to become her maid (she is the reason why Hiro came to town). Soon Hime finds out that her old servant Lobo Wildman is planning an attack on her right outside her mansion with a pack of dogs, and realizes that he probably fell into the hands of one of her brothers. She teases him and, with Flandre, fend off the dog pack. Wildman then orders the dogs to stop and attacks Hime himself. However at this point, Hiro, drawn to Hime's mansion by a strange urge, arrives and finds them fighting. As Wildman is about to strike Hime, Hiro jumps in front of her and gets impaled by Lobo's claws. Hime takes advantage of this and somersault behind Wildman. They trade a few more blows and Hime skewers Wildman's head with her rapier. As Wildman lay dying on the ground, he asks for forgiveness, and Hime guesses that his family was taken hostage and doesn't resurrect him because it's forbidden to do so with somebody you've killed. She walks over to Hiro and calls him an idiot for still not understanding. She explains as she gives Hiro her blood and finally introduces herself to him as Hime. She tells Hiro about his half-immortality and that he will need to keep drinking her blood to remain so, and suggests that he serves her well, much to Hiro's horror. The next day, Hime practically terrorizes the mansion, searching for the Invisble Man, and nearly slices Hiro in half with a chainsaw, thus began the story of Hime and her undead servant... Relationships Hiro Hiyorimi Hime's only blood warrior in the series. Although at first she tends to act cold towards him, showing little care about his well-being, they slowly developed a close bond with one another to the point where one would gladly die for the other. they tend to team up when facing enemies. Flandre Her gynoid who is programmed to perform chores as well as protect her. She is mostly seen using a tree trunk as her weapon. Riza Wildman A half-werewolf acting as Hime's warrior (not blood warrior) as she searches her brother's killer. Reiri Kamura A vampire who was spared by Hime, she now lives in her mansion and acts as an information collector. She wil engage combat when necessary but that job is often taken by Riza. Sherwood Her younger sister. At her debut, she was offered an alliance by Sherwood which was denied for she still have some doubts whether she is there to cooperate peacefully with her or just to looking for oppurtunity to strike. Hime confirmed her doubts when Sherwood tried to buy more time and found out that she planted triffid all over the mansion. She defeated Sherwood by going to her side and hug her, this made the triffids to follow and binded them together. Sherwood admit defeat, releasing theirselves free. To Sherwood's surprise, she suddenly told her to form an alliance, indicating that she don't stand a chance against their other siblings. Sherwood stated that she didn't change and was always that kind. She let herself fall off the cliff but she was thankfully saved by Hiro. After this, their relationship grew more and more. Hime even thought of giving Hiro(though this wasn't continued) to her, because she saw that she really liked Hiro. Though in chapter 19, it is confirmed that Hiro was really Hime's blood warrior (as when Hiro tasted Sherwood's blood, he suddenly thought of Hime). They show great care for each other. Sherwood has great respect and admire her, while she trusted her deeply to the point that she was entrusting the throne in her hands. At chapter 28, Sherwood showed her care for her sister. being deeply worried and chose to stay because she was feeling ill. While at chapter 58, despite Hakua's warnings that the mansion was the only safe place, she still went outside to save Sherwood and at chapter 71, Hime fought Sylvia to create a path for Sherwood to claim the throne as she was the underdog. Their alliance was very useful and effective as Sherwood always act as back up for Hime while she lent Sherwood her men to help her in doing their customs and traditions (such as discovering new species of monsters). Severin (deceased, killed by Hime) Older brother , Hime hates him very much because he killed all her vassals as well as named her after the cat he tortured and killed. She doesn't even consider him as a brother. '' Emile (deceased due to illness) Older brother good relationship Sylvia Hime's older sister; Sylvia and Hime seemed to be very close in flashbacks, but now she's one of Hime's most dangerous enemies. Salieri (deceased) Older brother. Little is known about their relationship as he was only shown for a short time. However, he does try to kill Hime (even if they were in the neutral zone) but this back fired on him thanks to Hiro. Gilliam Older brother. an ambitious one, he want to kill Emil because he can't accept that Emil is more powerfull than him. Duken (deceased) Actually died during the previous war, killed by Fuhito and then restored as an android so that the other siblings during the war won't notice that Fuhito is alive and weakened. Riza destroyed him with a powered-up stun gun. Sawawa Hiyorimi Her live-in maid Mermaid Rescued by Hime from a ghost ship; became Emile's blood warrior. She currently serves under Sylvia after Emile's death. Lobo Wildman Former servant, forced to betray her after his sister, Riza, is taken hostage. Hiroko A cat-girl, assassin Ciel Ciel was a breaking-down android taken in by Flandre. Hime helped to fix him but later he turned out to be controlled by Zeppeli to kidnap her. He was taken down by Francesca and regained his senses. Shocked that Zeppeli had deceived him with fake memories, he went back with a bomb and blew up himself but not Zeppeli. Fuhito Eldest brother, he has the same powers of his brother, Emil. he is seen in chapter 70. Powers & Abilities Being the daughter of the king who reigns over all the strange ones known as monsters, she is endowed with the power to turn the dead body into a half-immortal warrior that will serve and protect her using her blood (flame of life in the anime). This means that the warriors can't be killed even if their heads are severed but they need to drink more of her blood (or to replenish the flames in the anime) every few days or they will die for good! It was revealed that before she resurrected Hiro, she used to have many servants, but they were wiped out by zombies sent by her brother, Severin despite the fact it broke the rules of the Royalty. Hime defeats her enemies in a skillful and elegant manner using a variety of weapons. While she is a formidable fighter, she is only as physically strong as a normal human (although she has been shown wielding heavy weapons like chainsaws with ease) and sometimes requires her servants to get her out of trouble. Hime possesses impressive intelligence and great intuition. She was almost never deceived and instantly sees through traps. Through knowing the enemies' abilities, she makes a strategic counterattack and put it into action with her servants. Her strongest weapon is her abilty to remain calm and maintain composure even when facing the brink of death. It was shown during her duel against her brother, Severin, that she lost her temper and almost lost the match. Despite her loss of temper, she was able to control her tone of voice and displayed an emotionless face. Like all the Royal Members, she is a Phoenix. In Chapter 74 she revealed that being a phoenix, she (and other members of the royalty), could regenerate from wounds many times faster than a human would; although she did admitt that her speed of regeneration was nowhere as fast as that of a werewolf or a vampire. She healed from a gun shot to the leg in merely hours. Interestingly, this ''does effectively explain the fact that, despite suffering numerous wounds through out the series (not to mention bleeding her own finger once every few days), Hime has immaculate skin free of scars. In Chapter 66 Hime was possessed by an evil ghost and her soul was forced out of her body. By leaving her mortal body, Hime was able to activate her phoenix-flame form like Emile. While in this form, she is incredibly powerful and so far is immortal; her flames can be used to burn away impurities as well as to destroy items. In order to use this form, Hime must force her soul out of her body. In Chapter 83 it was shown that the Royals who achieve this form also have the ability to turn their blood warriors into flame warriors by bestowing them the flame of life. The blood warrior no longer requires blood once transformed and is effectively immortal. This maybe a reference to the anime in which Hime uses the flame of life rather than blood to resurrect corpses. Weapons Used: Rapier, Chainsaw, Axe, Hammer, Cross-sword(anime-only), Circular Saw, Defibrillator, Flame-thrower, Broken Cue Stick, Flail, Mace, Pitchfork, Baseball Bat, Traps, Tridents, Dumplings(anime-only), Katana(anime-only), Chandelier, Revolver, Shotgun, Sword, Rifle Trivia﻿ *''Hime'' (姫) is a Japanese word for a lady of high status. In English it is almost always translated as "princess" *Hime knows German. *It also seems that she is left-handed (as hinted in chapter 25 page 4). But she is shown using a pen with her right hand in chapter 61. This, however, does not rule out the possibility of her being ambidextrous. *In chapter 3, she became slightly nervous when Flandre brought her a dead rat after she complained about not having enough blood warriors. *Hime bestowing Hiro the flame of life maybe a reference to the flame of life in the anime. Category:Characters